


what i need (is for you to be sure)

by girlsgrls



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, No cheating, Summer Vacation, confused gays, el gets a job there too, for most of it, i think, max works at the arcade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsgrls/pseuds/girlsgrls
Summary: The one where the boys leave Max and El (or is it Jane? Eleven? Max hasn't figured that out yet) alone in Hawkins for the summer.Or the one where Max and El breakup with their boyfriends and become best friends in the aftermath.Or the one where Max definitely falls in love with Eleven and Eleven may just be in love with her too.





	1. the one where el leaves max shook

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me! This chapter's kinda boring! I just had to force myself to publish it or else I'd never work on it! 
> 
> I just want more (happy) works between these two! It's Pride Month! It's what we deserve!

  By her junior year of high school, Max had her daily routine down to a T. 

 

  Her alarm would go off at 6:00, but she'd hit snooze until 6:30, which was the absolute latest she could get up and still be ready by the time Lucas dropped by to pick her up. He hated being late, and although Max was not a punctual person in any way, she didn't want to have to endure his bitching about how Mr. Miller would give him a lunch detention if he was even a second late (she can recite the whole thing from memory now). 

 

  Lucas and Max would get to school and meet up with the others (minus Will who always managed to school two minutes before the late bell rang every single day). Dustin and Mike would already be arguing about some nerd thing, and they'd quickly drag Lucas into it. Jane (or El? Max doesn't feel like she has a right to call her that. Especially since Max is convinced she still doesn't like her that much, despite what Lucas says). 

 

  But that doesn't bother Max all that much.

 

(It does)

 

  After that, the school day would go by pretty quickly. Max has all her classes except her last period with Will, so he's probably the reason Max doesn't totally despise going every day. She has one class each with Dustin and Lucas and two classes with Mike. The one class they have with just the two of them is always a little bit awkward since, like with Jane, Max is pretty sure that, deep down, Mike doesn't think of her as a member of the Party. He's never said anything to prove that, but it's just what Max's gut tells her, and she thinks she has pretty good intuition.

 

  Her favorite class is probably also the one she likes the least, and that's Spanish. Sixth period. With Señora Salazar. Señora Salazar and Max don't exactly see eye to eye on everything, probably because Max is shit at speaking Spanish and doesn't really make an effort to do anything about it. Max should dread that class every day, but she always finds herself looking forward to it while she's waiting for the bell to ring in fifth period, and she's pretty sure it's because it's the only class she has alone with Jane. And since Jane doesn't trust anyone else at school except the Party, Max figures she feels obligated to sit with her. 

 

(Which is totally okay with Max)

 

  Jane and her sit in the very back corner of the classroom, and even though they're not constantly talking to each other, Max still feels enthralled by the brunette girl by the end of every class. Jane's really quiet, but when she does talk, she always manages to make Max laugh. Sometimes they play tic-tac-toe or hangman, and Jane's words are always really bizarre since she has a word of the day calendar and is very serious about it (blatherskite and mumpsimus are some of the most memorable ones she's used). 

 

  Señora Salazar has a strict no food policy in her class, but every now and then Max smuggles some Eggos in, just to see Jane smile. It's been worth the four lunch detentions she's received over it.

 

  And even though Max absolutely hates singing the songs Señora Salazar hands out, Jane loves them, so Max always finds herself singing along. 

 

  At first, Max wasn't sure why she enjoyed hanging out with Jane in that class so much. But she eventually figured that she must really want to become friends with the girl. Like  _real_ friends, not the friends-because-we're-in-the-same-group friends.

 

(The feelings that she has around her are strictly platonic)

 

(And even if they weren't, Jane has Mike. And they're like, the most perfect couple to ever grace the town of Hawkins)

 

  But once sixth period ends, Jane runs out of the classroom and Mike is always waiting for her. Max tries not to watch as Jane lights up and hugs Mike like they haven't seen each other in months, rather than just a couple of hours. And she definitely doesn't watch when Jane stands on her toes to kiss him. Besides, Max has to rush out of there to get to Lucas' car so he has time to drop her off at her house and get to work on time. Usually, she brushes past the couple, neither one of them noticing her. Which is fine! They're busy anyway.

 

  After that...Max's day is pretty dull. Sometimes she skates around or goes to the arcade with Dustin. She works at the arcade, so she's been going less and less in her spare time. She works weekends, though, so her weeks are filled with a lot of nothing since all her other friends either have their jobs or are busy doing coupley things.

 

  And that's the routine. Max expects the last day of her junior year to go just about like that, so when the Party (sans Will, of course) are all standing outside the school that morning, Lucas, Dustin, and Mike arguing about which Star Wars film was the best, Max doesn't expect Jane to completely throw everything off.

~~

 

  "Mike, I think we should break up," Jane says suddenly, stopping the argument at once. She doesn't make a move to step away from Mike; she just simply looks up at him. 

 

  Max glanced at Mike, who looked very confused as he whispered, "What?"

 

  "I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore," Jane spoke bluntly, but not maliciously. She really did sound like she was trying to be gentle with him, but just in her own Jane way.

 

  Max stared at her, almost waiting to wake up from whatever dream she was having because this most certainly was not happening. Jane and Mike were solid. Max had never seen them fight before. They were always together and never complained about it. They couldn't get enough of each other! 

 

  The group was silent. Max, Dustin, and Lucas exchanged glances, each of them saying, "WE NEED TO GO"

 

  "Um, so I think we're just gonna..." Dustin broke the silence and was waving his hands in a gesture that pointed towards the school.

 

  "Go. We're gonna go," Max finished, pushing gently on Lucas' side to get them out there as quickly as possible. She wasn't sure why, but her heart was racing incredibly fast.

  "No!" Mike yelled, his face still a look of pure shock, "No, you guys can stay. El...what?" He repeated again.

 

  Jane sighed and stepped away from him, "I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me. I hope we can still be friends. I really do care about you, Mike," If Jane was anyone else, Max would think this was the most cliche break-up ever. But seeing as Jane probably learned how to break up with someone from a Cosmo magazine, Max isn't that surprised. She'd almost think it was cute if it wasn't for the look of hurt on Mike's face.

 

(Ouch)

 

  "Mike, dude, we can leave," Lucas said as he gently nudged him.

 

  Mike shook his head, and backed away from the group, "No. No. It's fine. It's...whatever. Whatever. It's fine. Okay. I'll you guys at lunch," And then he quickly walked into the school, Lucas quick on his trails.

 

  Dustin looked at them, and then back at Jane, who looked like she actually might cry, "I'm just gonna. Go." He said awkwardly and then chased after Mike and Lucas who had disappeared from their view.

 

  Which left Max and Jane alone.

 

  Max opened her mouth to say something, but she wasn't sure what to say. She thinks they must all feel almost as blindsided as Mike was. 

 

(Though Max was pretty sure Mike was going to have a mental breakdown)

 

  "Does Mike hate me now?" Jane finally asked, stepping closer to Max and at the girl with her big, brown eyes that looked like they might break out into tears at any moment.

 

  Max hesitated before she responded, "I think...I think he'll be fine. He's probably just shocked right now. Really fucking shocked," She muttered the last part to herself, "He'll need space"

 

  Jane bit her lip and nodded her head. Max felt really fucking helpless at the moment. She wanted to comfort Jane, but she didn't know how. She also wanted to know how Mike was doing, even though she already knew. 

 

  "Thank you," Her thoughts were interrupted by Jane wrapping her arms around her torso and lying her head against her chest, "For staying with me".

 

  Max was pretty sure her heart was going to beat right out of her chest at the moment. Jane had to notice how fast it was racing, right? Did she think it was weird? God, it  _is_ really fucking weird. But, Max doesn't care because Jane is  _hugging_ her and she smells faintly of peaches and her wild, mess of hair feels soft against her skin and-

 

  "Shit," Max whispers, "Shit"

 

  Max hears Jane ask her what's wrong, but Max can't talk. Because she likes Jane. El. Eleven. Whatever she goes by, Max likes her. Max likes her a lot. A lot more than friends, and definitely a lot more than  _Lucas._ Which was fucked.  _Max_ was fucked.


	2. the one where el and max play hooky

   Just like every other day of the year, Will showed up to homeroom about a minute before the bell rang. His backpack and part of his jack were hanging off of his shoulder and it looked as if he got out of bed without brushing his hair. He was also breathing pretty heavily, but Max figured he probably ran straight from the parking lot to get here on time. 

 

   "Why don't you and Jane drive together again?" Max asked for probably the hundredth time that year. They've lived together ever since Mrs. Byers and Hopper started shacking up their sophomore year. And yet, Jane was always at school at least 30 minutes before the bell rang, and Will was Will.

 

   Will took in a deep breath and sat down in the chair next to her. He leaned back in his chair and faced up towards the ceiling for a second with his eyes closed before responding, "I think she and Mike like to make out in his car in the mornings and I'd rather sleep in than endure that"

 

   Oh right. Max forgot that Mike drove Jane to and from school everyday. Jane has her license, but she's not exactly a good driver, like at all, so that's probably safest for everybody. But, after Max's revelation that morning, the thought of Jane and Mike making out made her more nauseous than usual.

 

   "What are you bringing to Mike's tonight?" Will's question interrupted Max's ongoing freak out about Jane, "He said me and Jane have to bring different things even though we share a kitchen, which I think is bullshit but-what?" Max must've been making a weird face because he stopped mid sentence once he got a look of her.

 

   Will still didn't know Mike and Jane broke up! She must not've told him she was doing it. Did she tell anyone? How long had she been planning on doing it? Did she just decide to do it right there-okay, that's enough. Max has to stop trying to analyze everything that Jane does because it's making her go a little crazy.

 

   Will's still looking at Max expectantly, and Max wonders how he'll take the news. It's common knowledge (to Max, Lucas, and Dustin, anyway) that Will's basically been in love with Mike since they were little kids. He used to talk about it with Max a lot when they were freshmen, but he's been working on moving on from it for awhile now. But, Max is pretty sure they'll have to start all over again now that Mike is single.

 

   "Jane broke up with Mike this morning. Like while we were all there," Max spoke quietly, making sure no one around them could hear, "You're so lucky you're a mess and can't fucking get to school on time"

 

   Will's eyes looked like they were about to burst out of their sockets, "Are you serious?"

 

   Max nodded her head, "So, I don't think that the Potluck and Poltergeist night is still happening"

 

   Will began to bite his nails as he looked to be trying to process what was happening, "How's Mike?" 

 

   Despite the fact that this situation was bound to bring loads of drama to her friend group, Max couldn't help but grin at the fact that Will was still thinking about Mike first, even after having to see Mike choose Jane over everyone and everything for years. Max wants Will to get over him, cause Mike's the straightest person in the Party and will probably never reciprocate Will's feelings, but there will always be a small part of her that's rooting for them.

 

(And it's definitely not because Max is 85% sure that she wants to hookup with the girl Mike is in love with)

 

   "How do you think he is?" 

 

   Will bit his lip and began drawing patterns into his desk, a habit that he always does when he's nervous, "This is bad. This is really bad! Mike loves her so much and he's going to be a mess and he's not going to want her to be around anymore but she's basically my sister and she's a great friend and the Party's not complete without her! Is there any way this ends well?"

 

   Max shrugs, "Probably not?"

 

   She hadn't had time to think about that. She's been too focused on the realization that she's really into Jane.

 

   "I have to go find Mike," Will says, standing up abruptly.

 

   Max grabs his arms and tries to pull him back down into his seat, "Class just started, idiot"

 

   Will brushed Max's hand off, "The Mike I know will be trying and failing not to cry in the bathroom right now. I really don't want him to be alone"

 

   Max watched as Will asked for the bathroom pass and Mrs. Bennett reluctantly gave it to him. She always wondered how Will could care so much about someone who hurt him constantly, every day, even if he didn't know he was doing it. Even thinking about Mike and Jane together made her feel sick, and she only just realized her feelings ten minutes ago.

~~

   When the bell signaling the end of fifth period finally rang, Max couldn't help but walk a little slower than usual to Spanish. The thought of seeing Jane was enough to bring a smile to her face, but as she continued to think about it more, it just made her feel sick. 

 

   She should not be having these thoughts about Jane. Because Jane is...Jane is sweet and strong and brave and beautiful and loyal, but she's also Max's friend and Mike's first love. Max had always thought she'd be Mike's only love.

 

   But now...Max had this image in her head. She was at the arcade, sitting behind the counter and giving out prizes to the annoying middle schoolers that swarmed the place over the summer. Her watch beeped, meaning she finally got her lunch break. She slipped out the back door, and there waiting for her was Jane. Jane was wearing her cute overalls and her curly hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a new pair of sunglasses that she always bought whenever they went to a thrift store. Her face lit up like it always did for Mike whenever they would see each other after school, except now, Jane threw her arms around Max's neck and placed a gentle kiss on the redhead's forehead. Max caught a glimpse of her own face, and she was pretty sure she had never smiled like that in her life. Was it even possible for her to smile like that? The smile never broke, not even when Jane's hand slipped down and took Max's into her own. 

 

(Max always hated holding hands, but the idea of holding Jane's hand-)

 

   "Max!" 

 

   The image disappeared from Max's mind as she looked around, trying to see who was calling her name.

 

   "Max! Over here!" Jane whispered from her hiding spot behind the lockers. Max tentatively made her way over to the brunette, confused as to what was happening, "Yes?"

 

   Jane grabbed Max's arm and brought her closer, till they were both hiding behind the lockers. It was a pretty back hiding spot on Jane's part, so the two girls were basically smooshed against each other. Yeah, this was exactly what Max needed! 

 

(It wasn't.)

 

(Or maybe it was, but Max wasn't sure she could handle it.)

 

   Jane looked up at Max, a mischievous smile placed on her lips, "We're skipping Spanish" She stated like it was a fact.

 

   "We are?" Max asked, amused by the fact that Jane, who hadn't missed a day of school since she got into the public school system was suggesting they ditch. 

 

   Jane nodded her head, "Yes, your delinquent ways have rubbed off on me," She smirked, before swinging her head around the corner, appearing to look for something, "Okay, Señora Salazar closed the door. We gotta go!" 

 

   Not waiting for Max to respond, Jane clasped her hand in Max's and she led them as they ran down the hall. Max felt like her head was on fire because there were so many things she had to process at that moment but she couldn't get herself to think about anything other than how soft Jane's hand felt in her own. 

 

(And...Max might've been reading too much, but had Jane flirted there with her for a second? Was that flirting? She hadn't needed to flirt with Lucas in such a long time.)

 

   Once they were outside the school, Jane slowed down until they were just walking. Max thought she would explain her sudden need to ditch school, but considering what happened that morning, Jane was doing a lot of un-Janelike things.

 

   "I was going to take us to get waffles, but I forgot you don't like breakfast foods, so what about swimming?" Jane finally broke the silence, looking at Max as she awaited an answer.

 

   Max looked down at their hands, which were still intertwined, and took hers back. She couldn't hold Jane's hand while she had feelings for her when 1) She was still with Lucas and 2) Jane didn't feel the same way. She could technically have feelings for Jane and still be with Lucas, right? It's not like she would ever act on them. She loved Lucas.

 

   She really did.

 

   "Sounds good to me"

 

   Jane smiled, "Good, let's go to the quarry"

~~

   "So, neither of us have swimsuits," Max said once they got closer to the quarry, "Is that okay?"

 

   Jane shrugged, "One time Mike and I jumped in with all our clothes on. It was fun"

 

   Max nodded her head, figuring that's as good of an explanation from Jane as she's gonna get. She wasn't exactly ecstatic about getting all her clothes wet, but if Jane wanted to do it, Max was going to do it.

 

   They got to the edge of the water and stood there for a moment. Jane untied her shoes and threw them behind her, and then nudged Max with her elbow, "Shoes"

 

   Max reached down an untied her laces, and threw them back next to Jane's. 

 

   Jane smiled, "Let's go!"

 

   And then she was off, running into the water, Max right behind her. It was really cold, since it was only the beginning of summer, but Max didn't care as she watched Jane laugh and splash around. They had never hung out one on one like this before; all the other times, they were just waiting for the guys to show up, but now, Jane had wanted to hang out with Max. And just Max. And it was pretty fucking great.

 

   After racing a few times (Max was a stronger swimmer, but Jane managed to beat her a couple of times), the two girls settled for just floating in the water. The sun was shining, the wind was light, and there was absolutely no one except Jane and Max around. But, as nice as it was, Max noticed that Jane hadn't mentioned her break up. Not once. Although her face did drop a bit whenever Mike was mentioned, she never said anything.

 

   And Max really had to know.

 

   She swam over to Jane, whose eyes were closed as she floated on the surface of the water, "Hey, Jane?" Max asked, watching as Jane peaked open one of her eyes and turned slightly to look at Max, "Yeah?"

 

   "Why'd you break up with Mike?"

 

   Jane's eyes shut again and she let out a deep sigh. Max almost regretted asking her; maybe they weren't close enough? Maybe Jane wanted to talk about it to Will or Dustin or Lucas first? Maybe she didn't want to talk about it with Max at all? Max might've just been someone to distract her and have a little fun, Jane did call her a delinquent. Is that what Jane thinks she is? Someone to just break the rules with? Not a real friend?

 

(Or maybe Max is just reading too much into the silence.)

(She is.)

 

   Jane turned towards Max completely and began speaking, "I've been with Mike since...well, basically my whole life. Everything before this place wasn't a life. So he's all I've ever known. And I figured that he's what I wanted. Cause he's nice and calls me pretty and really loves me. Like really loves me. And I liked that. I thought I loved him too. And I do. So much. More than anyone. But," She paused, looking like she was trying to find the right words.

 

   "Not like he loves you" Max finished, finally seeing what she was saying.

 

   Jane nodded her head, "Yeah. Not like he loves me, or Lucas loves you. And I guess I realized that I've never actually known who I am apart from him. And a few days ago, I was in class and this guy was trying to talk to me but he didn't know my name and he just kept calling me 'Wheeler's girlfriend' and I don't want to be known as just Mike's girlfriend. I want people to know me as me. I mean, not all of me," She trailed off waving her hands in reference to her powers, "But, I'd like to be my own person. And I can't do that if the only thing people know about me is that I'm dating Mike"

 

   Max didn't think Jane was even capable of talking that much, so Max herself was pretty much speechless. This whole time, she figured Jane wanted nothing more than to be Mike's girlfriend. She always seemed so happy and content with him.

 

   "Also I think I'm gay"

 

  Max, whose face was halfway submerged in the water at this point as she processed what Jane was telling her, opened her mouth in shock, and started choking on the water. Did Jane just come out to her? On the same day she broke up with Mike? On the day Max realized she had more-than-feelings for her?

 

   What in the actual fuck?

 

   "Are you okay?" Jane asked, scooting a bit closer to Max as she looked at the other girl in concern.

 

   Max nodded her head, "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that"

 

   Jane shrugged, "Sorry. I've just wanted to tell you that since I realized"

 

   "Me?"

 

   Jane nodded, "I couldn't tell Mike"

 

   Max nearly laughed. No duh. "What about Will? He's like your brother and he's, ya know, gay"

 

   "He has his own secrets. I didn't want him to have to deal with another one"

 

   Max made a mental note to ask her what secrets Will had later. Now, she had to deal with her own shit. Like the fact that now, Jane was gay. And single. And she had wanted to tell Max. And she asked Max to ditch school with her. And she was so close to Max she could nearly feel her breathing. And Max liked her. But Max had a boyfriend.

 

   Lucas.

 

   "I gotta go" Max whispered, slowly turning and swimming as fast as she could to shore. She knew Jane was probably really confused, but she had to go talk to Lucas. She couldn't keep dating him if she had these feelings for Jane. Cause know her feelings were real.

 

   "I gotta go talk to Lucas but don't worry I won't say anything and I fully support you!" Max yelled as she gathered her shoes in her arms and began running to Lucas's house.


End file.
